The Gift of Mother Mew
by VoldieandtheDeathMunchers
Summary: -HIATUS- My way of getting this situation out in the world. Mother Mew rescues a beaten, starved girl by sending her to the pokemon world, but it doesn't work as well as she's hoped. Rated for extreme violence.
1. Pilot

**This story is based off of true events, which have not yet ended, and a thank you to Ari for always being there for me no matter what.**

A girl sat in front of her laptop, arms wrapped around her knees, crying as she read an email from her best friend. Although they lived on opposite sides of the world, and had never actually met face-to-face, the older girl had helped her through a lot.

_/is pacing furiously/_

_Motherly instinct overload! Fook!_

_Sweetie, please get to me RIGHT NOW and let me know you're fooking okay. NOW. I'm worrying my _

_eyes out over here in the USA. _

_/cries and flips out. /_

_Seriously..._

_HELL HELL HELL HELL!! I HATE THAT BASTARD!! AGGHH!!_

_Please be okay, Reez! I love you! /hugs/_

_Seriously. Get out of the fucking house. Go to a friend's. STAY ALIVE, DAMMIT._

_--Ari_

She sniffled and gingerly rubbed one of the rather gruesome bruises decorating her side.

"Oh, Ari," she whispered, "If only you could..."

The beatings had been going on for a few weeks now, and she was beginning to fall behind in school because of all the days she couldn't even sit up properly without being in excruciating pain.

She placed her long, spindly fingers on the keyboard and began to type her reply.

_I think I'm okay... my ribs and face are bruised pretty badly, and I'm coughing up more blood than usual, but otherwise I'm fine._

_I'll email Mr. Keohone, but there's no way in hell I'm going to school. And I can't stay over a friend's house without someone seeing the bruises and calling the police_

_Ari, I love you too. -hugs back- I'm really, really scared! Its times like these I wish my mum was really Szeren or Rhiannon (my level 73 Nidoqueen), or even you, not my wimp of a mother. She RAN AWAY when my dad died. Took me halfway across the country. How can I rely on someone like that?_

_Bloody hell, Ari, I wish I could see you face-to-face. I'd hug you so tight..._

_Goddamnit!_

_I'm scared..._

_--Riza_

She let out another whimper. _He'd_ be home soon. She had to hide her laptop, and herself, someplace where he couldn't find her in his drunken stupor. She hurried to the attic, her haven for the time being. All her treasures were up here, safe from his rage. He never came up here, so it was an ideal hiding spot. She knew someday soon he'd figure it out, but she'd take what she could get.

She reopened her laptop as soon as she's got herself settled in the nest of blankets and pillows she'd made for herself for the nights she'd had to spend hiding in fear. Logging into chat, she immediately clicked on Ari's icon.

**xxxShadowMissingnoQueenxxx:** Reez! Are you alright?

**lupine72: **Yeah, I think... It feels worse than it really is.

**xxxShadowMissingnoQueenxxx: **So he DID hurt you! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!

**lupine72: **Don't. There's nothing anyone can do.

**xxxShadowMissingnoQueenxxx: **Don't say that! I've told you, go to the police!

**lupine72: **And I've told you, he'll kill me before they can actually prove anything!

**xxxShadowMissingnoQueenxxx:** Witness Protection Program!

**lupine72: **Doesn't exist over here. I live in Scotland, not New Jersey, Ari. There's nothing that can protect me over here.

**xxxShadowMissingnoQueenxxx:** Then run away! Come over here, you can stay with me; my mom won't give a crap.

**lupine72: **Ari, I'm a minor without a visa. Do you really think they'll even let me purchase plane tickets? I don't even have my learner's permit yet!

**xxxShadowMissingnoQueenxxx:** Well then I'll come get you! I have my license!

**lupine72: **As much as I want it to be, that's just not possible. Unless we somehow get magically transported to the pokémon world, I just don't see any way out of this...

**xxxShadowMissingnoQueenxxx: **Then I guess we'd better start wishing. Now get some sleep.

**lupine72: **Kay. Night. Love you, Ari.

**xxxShadowMissingnoQueenxxx:** Love you too. Night.

--

She sighted and closed the laptop before stuffing it into her bag. If only they really _could_ go to the pokémon world... maybe things would be better. Maybe then she wouldn't have to face her hung-over stepfather in the morning. Maybe then she could meet her closest friend face-to-face. She'd have liked that. It was too bad she wasn't going to live to see either of those things happen.

She sighed again and scrubbed at her tearstained face with one sleeve. She lay down, curled into a ball, and clutched her bag of treasures to her starved body, before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

--

Riza cried out as another fist was buried deep in her stomach. She choked, and it was all she could do not to vomit in pain.

"You little half-breed bitch, you think you can get away with hiding from me?" she could clearly smell the alcohol on her stepfather's foul breath as he threw her across the room. Coughing up a bit of blood, she fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Stop... please, stop... it hurts..." she whimpered. He approached her, kicking her as hard as he could in the side. She screamed and the sound of bone snapping could clearly be heard throughout the small house.

"No, I won't stop. Because you're a worthless little shit who doesn't deserve to live!" He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her back into the wall. She clawed desperately at his hand, trying to get away. She wasn't strong enough, though, and eventually fell limp. He dropped her and kicked her again. "Get up," he said, sneering.

She moaned in agony.

"I said get up!" he shouted, and then stomped on her wrist, shattering it. She screamed again, no longer able to form coherent words. She vomited more blood. It was everywhere. On the walls, the floor, all over her. It poured out of her mouth, her side, where the broken ribs had pierced flesh, from the stab wound in her ankle, reopened since she had bandaged it last week.

"Worthless..." he muttered again, finally—_finally—_leaving the room.

_So much blood..._ was her only thought as she faded in and out of consciousness. She hadn't been able to see out of her left eye in years, but the click of the gun was unmistakeable.

She closed her eyes and prayed to Mother Mew death would take her swiftly.

"Goodbye, bitch," he said, before pulling the trigger.

She felt the bullet pierce her heart, and a single tear escaped her good eye.

_Do not fear, child. I will protect you._


	2. Chapter 1

**Just a note: all the email used in the pilot were real.**

--

Riza's eyes fluttered open and she groaned in agony. Every muscle screamed at her not to move, but she did so anyway. She stared at the unfamiliar surroundings, still-sleepy mind not quite processing them. She was outside: she could hear birds chirping and feel a cooling breeze on her face, but she didn't know how she'd gotten there. The last thing she remembered was her stepfather... and the gun...

When she finally managed to turn around, her eyes fell on someone matching a description she knew well.

"A-Ari...?" she croaked, nudging the older girl's unconscious form. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at Riza.

"Bloody hell... Riza, is that you?!" she asked incredulously.

"Y-yeah... where are we?" her voice was no more than a whisper.

"I don't know. I'm just glad you're here..." she gently traced one of the more grisly bruises on her smaller companion's jaw and frowned, "He did this to you...?"

She nodded.

"_I'm gonna fucking kill him...!"_

"No... It's no use..."

"He can't hurt you and get away with it! I won't let him!"

"Ari..." her eyes filled with tears. It was too much: the pain combined with the emotional strain of finally seeing her best friend was threatening to overload her brain.

"Shh... come here, sweetie..." she took the girl's thin, starved frame into her arms, where she broke down completely, heaving enormous, wracking sobs that threatened to shatter her in her current fragile state. "Shh, it's okay... I've got you... shh..."

"A-Ari," she choked out, "We need to figure out where we are..."

The older girl watched in mild fascination as a boy ran past with a bellsprout. _I guess if you want it bad enough..._

"Er, I think I already know... remember how you said the only way out of it was to be magically transported to the pokémon world?"

"You're bluffing."

"No, I don't believe I am..."

She looked around in disbelief, only to find that the 'birds' she'd heard earlier were actually pidgey and spearow.

"Bloody hell..." she breathed, eyes wide.

"I think it might be a good idea to find a pokémon centre. They'll probably be able to tell us where we are. And, well, if we're here, why not our pokémon?"

--

"Oh my God... they're here... they're all here, all of them..." Ari stared at the screen of the PC, hands trembling as she picked her six. She nearly dropped the pokéballs as they materialized. "Your turn..."

"R-right."

Riza stepped up to the PC and logged on the Pokémon Storage System. She scanned the rows of pokémon, searching for one in particular.

_Shiara/Typhlosion_

_Female_

_Level 98_

_Item: Charcoal_

_OT: Riza_

"I- I can't do it..." she squeezed her eyes shut as if hoping the PC would be gone when she opened them again.

"You have to do it sometime. Don't worry, I'm right here."

"Alright."

Steeling herself, she selected her six, including Shiara.

"Let's go someplace more private, I doubt everyone else has a Mew and a Salamence with them," Ari laughed. Riza gave a half-hearted grin.

"Heh... I thought I saw a grove of trees earlier that looked sort of private. We can go there," she said, turning to leave. She walked as quickly as she could without jarring her ribs or wrist.

They were halfway to the grove when she felt the familiar welling in her throat.

"Oh, no... It didn't follow me here..."she whispered before bending double with the force of her coughing. She groaned and wiped her bloodied hand on her black shorts.

Ari's eyes widened.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were coughing up blood...!" she said, astonished.

"Why would I be kidding? It's not usually this bad, though..."

"That's it. As soon as we see our pokémon, you're going straight to the ER!"

"Ari, no. I'm fine. Really," she protested.

"You are _not_ fine. Now let's make this quick, you need medical attention." They arrived at the cluster of trees in a minute or two.

"One at a time?"

Ari looked at Riza and nodded.

They simultaneously tossed their pokéballs, each containing their closest companions. The red light burst out and formed into a Charizard and an Umbreon.

"Szeren!" Ari cried, racing to the great orange dragon. The Charizard hurred and gave a gentle smile, enveloping her surrogate daughter in a loving hug.

"_Ari. I always knew you'd find your way here sooner or later."_

"Szeren... I'm really glad I did..." her voice was muffled, but she knew what she was saying all the same.

Riza's reunion was much the same.

"Andromeda... Dear God, it's really you..." she whispered, awed. She reached out to the black-and-gold creature, burying her face in her warm fur.

"_Yes, my daughter. It is really me."_ She nuzzled under her daughter's chin, rejoicing behind the calm exterior.

When they pulled away, however, both mothers' keen eyes locked onto something Ari's had not.

"_Your wrist is broken."_

It wasn't a question. Riza looked away guiltily and Andromeda gave a low growl of fury.

"_He will pay for what he has done to you, my daughter," _she vowed, fur bristling,_ "I shall find a way."_

Ari's own eyes reflected the same rage, and even Szeren seemed to seethe in anger.

"You're coming to the hospital. _Now."_ Ari ground out, trying not to scream.

"All right," Riza sighed, squirming under her mother's glare.

"_Why did you not fight back?" _Andromeda asked, nudging her leg to get her moving.

"He- he had a gun... I was scared..."

"_May I offer assistance in slaughtering this man?" _Szeren asked.

"_You may."_

"Hey, don't forget about me! I'm gonna drill rip his balls off...!" Ari put in, clenching her fist.

They walked quickly, Szeren or Andromeda occasionally nudging Riza along. She was reluctant to go to the hospital, partly because she was afraid just how extensive the damage was, and partly because she was unused to being cared about like this. She'd been pretty much on her own since her father had died, and although she knew her birth mother loved her, she'd never truly worried about her like these three did. It was an odd experience, but she liked it.

Ari held her breath as the doctor came out of the exam room.

"Well?" she demanded.

He sighed.

"She has six broken ribs, a broken collarbone, and her wrist is shattered. Also, there are several stab wounds, the deepest of which is three centimetres, and there's a lot of internal bleeding. Honestly, I don't know how she's still even alive. She's awake, if you want to see her."

The pink and black haired girl didn't even wait for him to finish speaking before she bolted out of the room, Szeren and Andromeda by her side.

Riza jumped as the door of her hospital room slammed open and she was thoroughly glomped.

"Ari... can't... breathe..." she gasped.

"Jeebus, Reez, don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Ari, I'm _fine,"_ she protested.

"_I repeat, you are _not_ fine,"_ Szeren agreed, nodding decisively.

"The doctor says you have to stay here until you're healed, but at the rate you're going, he says it might only be a few days."

"Mother Mew..." Riza whispered, awed.

"I know! It's amazing!"

"No, this is Mother Mew's work! She spoke to me... when he shot me... She's why we're here!"

"HE _SHOT_ YOU?!"

"Did I forget to mention that...?" she laughed weakly, finding the entire thing, for some reason, inexplicably funny.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!"

She could only laugh harder, just happy to have the friends.

"I-I'm sorry, I just can't stop...!"

The other three began to chuckle as well, until they were all laughing as hard as they could for no reason at all.

"Er, I don't think this is the right room..." they heard a voice say.

They turned, wiping away tears of mirth. A boy (was it?) with long purple hair, emerald green eyes, and a midriff-baring Cacturne cosplay stood in the doorway, looking rather awkward.

Ari and I looked at each other. Then the boy. And simultaneously squealed in a moment of Harley-induced weakness.


End file.
